


His shirt

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Secret dating, Stiles doesn't want to tell the pack, Stiles is a bad liar, The Pack Finds Out, accidental clothes sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Stiles grabs the wrong clothes in a hurry one morning, the pack wonders why he's wearing Derek's shirt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 652





	His shirt

Stiles rolled over in Derek's bed to see his phone lit up with Erica's name. He bolted up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. What time was it?

Derek, seeming to notice Stiles sudden distress, opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Shit, I'm late," Stiles groaned, looking at the time.

"For what?"

"I told you I was meeting Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Allison at Deaton's to go over a few spells I'd learned to help with couple bonding," Stiles flung the covers off, pulling on his underwear and dashing towards the bathroom.

"You want me to drive you?" Derek offered, sitting up, allowing the covers to fall to his bare waist.

"Vat wiw owny awive vuvpivon," Stiles poked his head out with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"I didn't understand a word of that," Derek smirked.

Stiles only rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the bathroom. A moment later he reappeared.

"I said, that will only arise suspicion. I'm not ready for them to know yet, you know that," Stiles sighed as he started sifting through the discarded clothes from the night before in search of his pants.

Derek made his way to the bathroom next.

"How long are you planning on keeping it from them?" Derek asked before sticking his own toothbrush in his mouth.

"It's only been a couple months," Stiles scoffed as he victoriously pulled his jeans from under Derek's lounge chair.

Derek rinsed his mouth out and turned to a half-dressed Stiles, "Some would say that's a long enough time to tell close friends."

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'm already and late, and if Erica calls again, I'm-"

As if on cue, Stiles phone buzzed from Derek's bedside table.

"Shit," Stiles groaned.

"Go," Derek chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Stiles leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips before dashing over to grab the phone.

"Erica, hey, I'm so sorry, I totally overslept, but I'm leaving now," Stiles grabbed his shirt from the bed and turned to wave at Derek but he was already in the shower.

-

Stiles ended up only being twenty minutes late, which really wasn't that bad, all things considered.

"I'm so sorry," Stiles apologized stepping into Deaton's office where the two couples where waiting.

Erica was the only one who seemed upset.

"It's fine. Are you okay? You look flushed," Allison frowned.

"You only get that flushed when you do magic," Isaac pointed out.

"I didn't have proper time to shower and use my scent blocker, so I had to use a spell to block my scent since you terrible people have no sense of privacy," Stiles narrowed his eyes at the three wolves in the room.

"I don't like that you do that, and I can't believe Derek lets you," Erica crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would Derek care?" Stiles shifted nervously. He had actually started doing it once he and Derek started dating. He found a spell, though it was a rather tiresome one. So he went to work finding ingredients for a soap. It didn't last as long or work quite as well as the spell but it was easy enough to make and didn't wear him out.

"Because he's the alpha and he likes to know what's going on with everyone at all times."

"Speaking of Derek, isn't that his shirt?" Isaac pointed to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles' eyes shot down to his plain t shirt only to find that it was in fact not a plain t shirt at all but one of Derek's nice t shirts, with the little buttons at the collar, that he liked so much. He must have grabbed the wrong one in his hurry out the door.

"No," Stiles practically squeaked out.

"Yeah, that's totally his shirt," Erica agreed with Isaac.

"No, it's not. Why would I be wearing Derek's shirt?" Stiles scoffed. He was grateful for using the spell because it masked all his scents. Including the obvious panic he was feeling at the moment.

"That's a good question," Erica crossed her arms at him.

"It's not his shirt. Now can we get started or are you going to accuse me of wearing Lydia's jeans next?" Stiles quipped, hoping it would derail the conversation slightly. He could mask his scent but he couldn't cover a lie if they decided to pay attention.

Indeed everyone's eyes dropped to his jeans which were a bit rumpled from having spent the night on Derek's floor.

"I'm ready whenever," Boyd offered then, much to Stiles' relief.

Stiles could have kissed the man. Thank god for Boyd.

-

"Derek," Stiles called as he stepped into his boyfriend's apartment, later that evening.

"What's wrong?" Derek stepped out of the kitchen, a concerned frown on his face. The frown instantly turned to a surprised look.

"What? What's that face?" Stiles stopped in his tracks.

"You're wearing my shirt," A fond smile tugged at Derek's lips.

"Oh, yeah, about that, you can never wear this shirt again. Isaac knew it was yours immediately and I had to claim it was mine, so you have to get rid of it, I'm sorry," Stiles huffed out a stressed sigh.

"Keep it," Derek stepped forward, pulling Stiles into him by his waist. "I like the way it looks on you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Is this some kind of possessive alpha thing?" he smirked.

"Not necessarily. It's more like...you're waving my flag," Derek shrugged.

Stiles only laughed. "I can't wear it again; they know it's yours."

Derek's face fell slightly.

"You want me to tell them," Stiles realized. That's what the conversation that morning had been about.

"They're coming for dinner tonight, we could do it then," Derek looked at Stiles with hopeful eyes.

"Derek, I don't know. They might not react well and then-"

"Then they can get over it," Derek cut in, taking a step back.

"What if they don't? What if they get pissed, what if-"

"Is this about Scott?" Derek cut in again, halting Stiles' flailing arms.

"He's my best friend and his opinion matters to me. I'm just afraid he's not going to like it and..." Stiles dropped his eyes to the floor, trailing off.

"And what? You'll break up with me if he doesn't? You'll value his opinion over what we have?" There was more bite in the words than Derek intended.

"No, of course not, but then I lose him. I'm not ready for that," Stiles shook his head hurriedly, stepping forward.

"Are you ever going to be ready for that?" Derek pointed out gently.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip; he knew Derek had a point.

"Stiles, I...I..." Derek took a step towards Stiles, his hands coming up to his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "You know what, if you aren't ready, I understand. We can hold off a little longer," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"No," Stiles pulled back a bit. "You're right. We can tell them tonight."

Derek's brows rose, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Derek smiled, just as there was a knock at the door.

Stiles turned to answer it when he paused, looking over his shoulder. "For the record, I love you too."

Derek's jaw dropped. He shouldn't have been surprised Stiles knew what he'd been trying to say. He'd never been good with words. He was always better with actions, but Stiles always understood him. However, not only did Stiles know what Derek was trying to say but Stiles loved him too. This was a big deal. They hadn't said those words to each other before.

Stiles opened the door to let in the pack.

"Stiles, what are you doing here already?" Scott frowned at his best friend.

"I just got here a minute ago," Stiles smiled.

"At least he gets somewhere early," Erica piped in bitterly.

"I apologized," Stiles rolled his eyes, "What more do you want from me."

The pack all filed into the living room, where Derek was still stunned.

"Stiles, why are you wearing Derek's shirt?" Lydia commented then.

Stiles mentally cursed himself for not changing.

"See I told you it was Derek's shirt," Erica jabbed Stiles' chest.

"Guys, come on, it's not-" before Stiles could get his sentence out Derek had made his way across the room, gathered up the shirt in his fists and pulled Stiles into a deep kiss, silencing the arguing pack.

"I love you, so much," Derek whispered when he pulled away.

It was Stiles' turn to be stunned.

The pack remained quiet.

Derek straightened Stiles' shirt, or well, his shirt, and cleared his throat. "It is my shirt. We're dating. He grabbed the wrong shirt on his way out this morning. Dinner will be ready in five," He then promptly stalked out of the living room and back to the kitchen.

"I so knew that was his shirt."

"I told you it was his shirt."

"So wait it is his shirt?"

Stiles blinked, this was not the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Did you guys miss the part where I'm dating Derek?" Stiles flailed his arms, coming out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, congrats by the way."

"You two are so cute."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

Stiles turned to Scott who was smiling. "Glad you two are happy, man."

A wave of relief washed over him. He wasn't going to lose Scott, and Derek loved him. This was now his favorite shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Sterek bingo 2020 before I gave up. Haha! Enjoy


End file.
